


Un jour nouveau

by NatsuSZilliox



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuSZilliox/pseuds/NatsuSZilliox
Summary: Mo Guan Shan déteste He Tian, et il le déteste encore plus de lui faire ressentir des sentiments dont il ne veut pas.Connard. C'est ce qu'il lui dit.Et pourtant, il ne le pense pas.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 15





	Un jour nouveau

**Author's Note:**

> Mes doigts ont bougé seuls sur les touches dès que l'inspiration les a effleuré. J'espère réussir à respecter les personnages et à vous transmettre beaucoup à travers ce texte.  
> Classé M pour le langage, et peut-etre pour la suite

Mo Guan Shan était assis contre le mur de l'épicerie, croquant dans le sandwich qu'il avait rapidement préparé chez lui le matin même. Les cours étaient relativement vite passés, étonnamment. Presque trop vite à son goût. Non pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement l'école, mais il ne la détestait plus franchement non plus. Et même s'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de son travail, aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dedans, ses pensées ne cessant de le porter ailleurs. Heureusement, il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs, car si la patronne était plutôt sympa, il préférait quand elle ne déduisait pas d'argent de son salaire à la fin du mois. Il travaillait dans cette supérette depuis quelques semaines maintenant, y étant en général trois heures après les cours la semaine et six heures les week-ends. Le travail n'avait rien de compliqué en soi, le plus fatiguant étant les palettes et les cartons qu'il devait porter régulièrement afin de réapprovisionner les rayons. Il s'estimait vraiment chanceux. : un boulot tranquille, une rentrée d'argent régulière et un moment sans ce putain d'He Tian. En tout cas, la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, il arrivait que ce trou du cul débarque, le dérange, et ruine son travail, le faisant au passage perdre de l'argent. Mais même si c'était énervant, il savait qu'He Tian finirait par le rembourser, alors sa colère ne durait pas bien longtemps. Il n'était peut-être pas un si gros trou du cul après tout.

Ses dents se plantèrent à nouveau dans son sandwich alors que ses pensées continuaient à vagabonder sans lui. Il se rappela la proposition que Jian Yi avait faite plus tôt dans la journée. Un groupe. Ils allaient former un groupe. Un putain de groupe.  
Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? Oui, il avait accepté. Mais il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. He Tian et Jian Yi avaient saisi sa main pour la poser sur les leurs, le faisant rejoindre la troupe malgré lui. Et il n'avait pas eu le courage de lutter. À moins que l'idée lui parut finalement intéressante.

Il avait toujours voulu jouer de la guitare. Il en avait même acheté une acoustique avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté à l'époque. Mais prendre des cours auprés d'un professeur lui aurait coûté trop cher, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas quand la quasi totalité de son argent servait à aider sa mère à payer les factures. Alors il s'était dit qu'il apprendrait seul, mais la tâche s'était avérée plus difficile que prévu et il avait fini par abandonner, avant de casser l'instrument un jour où il était particulièrement irrité. Et il le regrettait vraiment. Et puis ce foutu He Tian lui avait offert une guitare éléctrique avec un ampli flambant neuf. Exactement ceux qu'il avait repéré un jour par la vitre d'une boutique alors qu'il marchait avec les autres. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le brun avait été attentif à ça. Il avait été si mitigé une fois la guitare dans les mains. D'abord il y a eu la putain de surprise. Merde, il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça. Puis la colère contre lui qui pensait l'acheter avec des cadeaux hors de prix qu'il mettrait des mois voir des années à se payer. S'il pouvait même un jour le faire. Puis le bonheur. Tout simplement. Le sentiment qu'il avait oublié, celui qu'il avaut eu tant de mal à contenir devant l'autre. C'était un sacré cadeau.

Mais qui parmi eux savait jouer ? Putain d'aucun d'entre eux. Sincèrement... que serait capable de jouer Jian Yi ? La simple question le fit presque sourire. Ce débile avait posé pour le magazine de l'école, et il ne comprenait pas l'engouement que cela avait provoqué et le nombre d'inscriptions au groupe de musique après ça. Enfoiré d'arnaqueur qui ne savait absolument utiliser aucun instrument. Il n'aurait qu'à faire du triangle, tiens. Un truc pas trop difficile pour un mec pas très doué.  
Et Zhan Zhen Xi. Ce mec était tellement discret qu'il ne saurait pas dire si ce dernier savait jouer autre chose que ses jeux vidéos.  
Et ce putain de He Tian. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la foule de fans se créer autour de lui. Il pouvait déjà imaginer son fucking sourire. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer signer des autographes et le voir faire ses clins d'oeil pendant les selfies. Son poing se serra.  
Trou du cul.

Pourquoi même quand il était seul, il devait encore supporter son sourire suffisant ?

Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes de plus en plus. Ces mots étaient des mensonges.

Le souvenir de son putain de mot dans sa putain de veste se rappela à lui soudainement. Merde.  
Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait trouvé. Mais il s'en rappelait chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux gris.  
Connard.

Il était toujours là, derrière le magasin, accroupi contre le mur à côté de la réserve, profitant de sa pause. Il aurait pu aller se poser dans la salle destinée aux employés, savourant le confort et la chaleur de la pièce. Mais le vent qui soufflait en ce début de soirée lui faisait du bien. Il avait besoin de ça. Du calme, de la solitude, de l'air frais. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et toucha le paquet qui y était enfoui. Il en sortit finalement une cigarette, hésitant. Il joua avec, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts quelques instants, avant de la glisser finalement entre ses lèvres. Il attrapa le briquet gris dans sa seconde poche, puis l'alluma rapidement, avant de se mettre à tousser a pleins poumons.  
"Putain !"  
Il prit appui contre le mur et tira encore. Il toussa de nouveau, mais moins qu'à la bouffée précédente.  
"Comment tu fais pour pas tousser, trou du cul ?" 

Il jeta finalement la clope au sol avant de la piétiner et de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les cheveux noirs dansaient au rythme du vent qui s'y engouffraient. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, et parmi eux, beaucoup de couples. Les yeux gris se voilèrent à la vue des doigts enlacés qui semblaient le narguer. Les visages rougis, les regards brillants, les rires qui se perdaient dans la foule. Tout cela créait une ambiance conviviale dans les rues, mais bizarrement, la sensation était tout autre pour lui. He Tian ressentit une pointe de douleur avant que ses pensées ne se dirigent encore dans la même direction. Il ne se rendit pas compte du brouhaha alentour qui s'amenuisait jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Il était là, les pieds encrés dans le sol, et la tête définitivement ailleurs.  
Mo Guan Shan.  
C'était constant. Mais il ne voulait pas lutter contre ça. Ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux roux, sa bouche. Soudain, il pensa aux boucles d'oreilles. Et automatiquement, il pensa à She Li.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, la colère s'emparant soudainement de lui. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il vit les cheveux roux, son visage se détendant immédiatement.

"Little Mo~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Quel accueil."

He Tian sourit. Il avait l'habitude du langage un peu châtié. Il s'était fait une raison après tout, Mo Guan Shan ne serait sans doute jamais doux et docile avec lui. Mais ça lui allait très bien. Et ça l'excitait même la plupart du temps.

"J'ai faim. Je me disais que tu pourrais venir chez moi nous préparer quelque chose à manger~"

C'était vrai, il avait faim. Mais par dessus tout, ce n'était pas son ventre qu'il voulait remplir. C'était ce vide qu'il éprouvait dès qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Ce vide qui le submergeait, qui le noyait et jouait avec lui, le torturant à chaque occasion. Mais il se contenta de tenir son ventre grondant, un sourire sur son visage.

"Pas ce soir. Je mange avec ma mère."

Guan Shan n'avait même pas essayé de trouver une excuse. Entre les cours, son travail et ce foutu He Tian, il avait l'impression de ne plus passez de temps avec elle.

"Oh~ alors je te suis Don't close mountain~

\- Tu ne viens pas.

\- Tu ne me laisserais quand même pas mourir de faim ?"

Le rouquin passa à côté de lui et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. He Tian regarda la silhouette s'éloigner ainsi que le beau doigt dont il était honoré. Il eut un petit sourire malgré la petite douleur que cela lui procurait à chaque fois. Il ne le changerait jamais.  
Il rentra dans la supérette et fit quelques achats avant de reprendre la direction de son appartement.

Guan Shan était en train de manger quand son portable vibra. Il le saisit avant d'ouvrir le message accompagné d'une pièce jointe.

He Tian : J'ai besoin de tes doigts habiles, les miens sont ruinés.

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer à la lecture du message mais essaya de faire bonne figure devant sa mère, même si Dieu sait comme c'était difficile quand la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de balancer son portable contre le mur.   
Putain de pervers !  
Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et regarda la photo. Une belle entaille au niveau de ses doigts.  
Il hésita à répondre. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si Monsieurjesuismeilleurquetoutlemonde était si nul en cuisine qu'il se blessait en essayant de faire quelque chose de comestible. Il reposa le téléphone sur la table, termina son assiette et se leva afin de faire la vaisselle. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.  
Sa mère le regarda, un sourire sur son visage.

"Tu sembles t'être fais de nouveau amis récemment.

\- On ne peut pas les appeler des amis. Mais je traîne avec des gars en ce moment."

Les yeux de sa mère étaient emplis d'affection. Elle connaissait bien son fils, et son air renfrogné. Elle voyait qu'il essayait à chaque fois de détendre son visage quand il passait la porte de leur appartement, mais elle s'en rendait compte à chaque fois. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que ses sourcils étaient moins froncés ces derniers temps. Même s'ils l'étaient toujours, bien sûr. Et voir que son fils portait moins de colère en lui, lui mettait du baume au coeur.

"Je suis contente. Tu as l'air de te sentir bien en ce moment. Je suppose... que ce sont des gens bien."

Guan Shan se contenta de grogner. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, c'est vrai. Jian Yi était énervant. Tout le temps en train de parler, tout le temps en train d'exagérer. Mais à côté de ça, il était assez marrant. C'était parfois agréable de l'avoir aux alentours. Et il s'en voulait toujours pour avoir frappé Zhan Zengh Xi au point de l'envoyr à l'hôpital, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, alors c'était bien comme ça. Et He Tian était un connard. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Y'en avait-il même un ?  
Il cessa de réfléchir et ouvrit le nouveau texto qu'il avait reçu.

He Tian : Viens m'aider.

Le message lui était familier. Pourtant cette fois, il ne sortit pas de chez lui en courant. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui. À la place, il répondit simplement "Tu devras me payer pour ça" avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il prévint sa mère qu'il sortait et qu'il ne rentrerait pas trop tard et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il s'apprêta à fermer la porte, il entendit la voix de sa mère.

"Passe le bonjour à He Tian !"

Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, sans comprendre le sentiment de gêne qui s'immisca en lui puis ferma finalement la porte avant de se diriger vers son scooter.

Il était 20h15 quand Mo Guan Shan arriva devant l'appartement. Il gara le bolide puis sonna à l'interphone, n'ayant pas besoin de patienter plus de trois secondes avant que l'accès lui soit permis. Il était tellement habitué à ça, et il était intimement persuadé que He Tian attendait devant l'interphone sans bouger durant tout ce temps, comme un chien attendant le retour de son maître. La pensée l'aura. Enfin quelque chose de censé.  
Il atteignit finalement la porte, mais s'immobilisa.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes de plus en plus.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ces mots reviennent irrémédiablement à lui a chaque occasion ? Son front se plissa et il sentit tout son corps se tendre. Avant qu'il puisse continuer le chemin de ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la source de son malaise.

"Little Mo~"

Il tira sur sa cigarette. Et bien sûr, il ne toussa pas. Le roux fronça encore plus les sourcils.

"Tu n'étais pas pressé d'entrer apparament. Je pensais que je te manquais pourtant~"

Il s'apprêta à répliquer que non, un tel connard ne pouvait certainement pas lui manquer, et qu'il comptait bien être bien payé pour venir encore une fois lui faire à bouffer, lorsqu'il remarqua finalement le bout de tissu rouge qui entourait ses doigts.

"Pousse-toi, connard."

He Tian s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ces mots étaient des mensonges.

"Little Mo~ tu es si attentionné~

\- Va te faire foutre. C'est pas pour toi que je le fais."

Mo Guan Shan tenait la main plus grande dans la sienne, désinfectant et bandant les 2 doigts qui avaient été blessés. Il faisait un effort pour ne pas être trop brusque, mais le connard le poussait à lui faire mal. Le "Aïe, sauvage~" qui suivit le fit sourire intérieurement, même s'il avait encore plus envie de le faire souffrir.

"Tu as raison, c'est pour toi. Ces doigts pourraient t'être très utiles, se serait dommage de les laisser s'abîmer..."

Malgré ses meilleures intentions, le roux ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de le frapper, et c'est ce qu'il tenta de faire, son coup malheureusement dévié par la main intacte.

"Je le fais pour le groupe. Je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes un plus gros handicap."

He Tian le regarda attentivement, pendant que sa main continuait à être soignée. Il ne pouvait pas dire que les gestes étaient doux, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait imaginer un contact plus agréable. Ce simple échange, leurs peaux qui se touchaient, ça pouvait paraître ridicule. Mais pour lui, c'était déjà tout.

"Tu as l'air emballé par l'idée de groupe, finalement."

He Tian savait combien l'autre appréciait la musique. En tout cas, il l'avait deviné, d'abord en voyant le regard que le roux avait lancé à cette guitare électrique qui était exposée en vitrine il y a quelques temps, puis en étant témoin de l'éclat qui avait pris place dans ses yeux quand il lui avait finalement offerte. Bien sûr, Guan Shan l'avait d'abord refusée, insultant le plus grand et lui disant clairement de se la foutre au cul et qu'il pouvait s'en payer une lui-même. Mais He Tian pouvait être encore plus borné, et le regard que le roux avait lancé à l'instrument lui avait procuré une sensation de chaleur écrasante. Il était heureux.

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix."

Mo Guan Shan se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine d'un pas sûr. Il débarrassa le bordel qui y était puis nettoya le sang qui avait coulé avant de rassembler différents ingrédients. Les manches relevées, il commença à cuisiner, toujours sans avoir croisé les yeux gris dont il sentait le poids.

"Mais ouais... peut-être qu'au fond, l'idée n'est pas si mauvaise."

He Tian le rejoignit, une nouvelle cigarette brûlant au bout des doigts de sa main gauche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur le plus jeune, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes, qu'il commençait pourtant à connaître par coeur.

"Je serai ton professeur~"

À ces mots, le roux s'arrêta, regardant enfin les yeux malicieux.

"Toi ? Tu sais jouer de la guitare ? Me fais pas rire !

\- Je suis profondément blessé, Little Mo~

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de guitare ici. Te fous pas de moi, connard.

\- Pourtant elle est dans ma chambre. Tu veux la voir ? Je pourrais aussi te montrer d'autres choses~"

He Tian s'était approché de lui, tenant son menton avec son index et plongeant dans le regard noisette. Il savait que les joues de Mo Guan Shan prenaient une couleur vive, même sans les regarder.

"Va te faire foutre, putain de pervers !"

Guan Shan dégagea le bras du brun violemment, les sourcils toujours plus froncés en voyant le visage ravi de He Tian, et se remit à cuisiner rageusement, coupant la viande avec des coups agressifs, la tuant une seconde fois.

He Tian tira sur sa cigarette, un rictus étirant ses lèvres.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un chat sauvage quand il le regardait. Il avait réussi à l'approcher, et il était parfaitement lucide quant au fait que le moindre geste trop brusque pourrait de nouveau le faire fuir, et c'est exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder ses distances, même s'il savait les risques qu'il prenait à chaque fois. Oui, même s'il en était conscient, il ne pouvait pas lutter.


End file.
